


Dream and George on the path of Orpheus and Eurydice

by aka_catnip



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice, M/M, dream can't tell george why he can't turn and look at him :), george gets hurt :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aka_catnip/pseuds/aka_catnip
Summary: The walls echo their footsteps tauntingly. The journey continues, step by step by step. Dream aches to feel the sunlight on his face, to watch it light George up like sunrise washing over the sweet meadows of Demeter. The exhaustion must be worn into his bones by now, so deep that years of rest cannot leech it from his legs.“I though you loved me. Why won’t you look at me?”-------------------------Inspired by Gluck’s opera Orfeo ed Euridice, in which Orpheus turns to reassure Eurydice because she begins to believe he no longer loves her.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Dream and George on the path of Orpheus and Eurydice

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this idea one night and I just had to write it,,, anyways enjoy <3

It’s only dry, casual curiosity at first.

“Why won’t you look at me?”

“I - I just wanna make it out quicker, George. I mean, the Underworld - it’s basically hell, can’t blame me, right?”

Dream stares at his feet as he climbs the staircase, step by step by step. It still feels almost unreal - to have been through the realm of the dead, a place reeking with everyone’s worst nightmares, and be coming back with George. They’re so close to their happy ending, it’s just this one thing left, and Dream shouldn’t complain but he yearns to look at his lover’s face so badly. If only he could look…

Dripping water sounds through the dark passageway. George’s curiosity turns to slight impatience, the sound of his voice sharpening and cutting through the air.

“Surely just one moment wouldn’t hurt. You haven’t even looked at me once this entire time. Honestly, you’re always so eager to see me, I don’t know what’s come over you. Literally just one look. I want to see your face, Dream.”

It takes Dream every ounce of his self control not to curse internally. George can mold him like a child molds dough, but to give in means to lose him again, this time for an eternity. And Hades, generous and benevolent and all too cruel, has forbidden him to turn or even to tell George of this seemingly impossible task.

“Listen, I swear, I want to look at you, just - wait til we’re on the surface, okay? When we get up there, I promise you I will look at you and hold your face in my hands and kiss you until you’re dizzy, I promise.”

Or you could ditch me. Why wait until the surface? Maybe it’s because once we’re out in the open you can escape from my presence.

Dream winces at the unspoken words. It wouldn’t make sense for him to come all this way to rescue George from the grips of Hades just to abandon him the second they got out, he rationalizes to himself. Still, his heart twinges painfully, and his limbs grow leaden with fatigue as the climb continues.

Patience, he counsels himself. The walk is long, but it will be worth it, and the man at his back is a constant reminder of the prize at the end of the tunnel.

“Why won’t you look at meeeee?” Oh no. He’s whining now, high plaintive notes that he knows will fold Dream, he has to know, and oh gods he may be the prize but his pain is worse than any torture Hades could bring down. “It’s been so long, please just one look.”

“I’m sorry, George, please, it’s only a little while longer.”

“What is wrong with you?”

Normally, there’s a laugh embedded in this question. Not this time. This time, the tune of George’s voice is sharp with pain, audible for both to hear, wretched anguish seeping through the words and poisoning Dream’s resolve, but he must not, he cannot turn.

The walls echo their footsteps tauntingly. The journey continues, step by step by step. Dream aches to feel the sunlight on his face, to watch it light George up like sunrise washing over the sweet meadows of Demeter. The exhaustion must be worn into his bones by now, so deep that years of rest cannot leech it from his legs.

“I though you loved me. Why won’t you look at me?”

“George, I do love you, I love you more than song can express. Please, just follow me. Trust me.”

Step by step by step. Up ahead, there’s a glimmer of what might be light, or maybe just imagination. A few more footsteps, but then behind him,

Silence.

A ragged sob.

“Just say you hate me.”

Dream turns before he can think.

For a moment, everything is golden. George is there, right there, that’s the face of the man Dream loves, but then the fear mounts and he realizes what he’s done.

The reassurances die on his tongue, and he watches in helpless horror as the shadows seize his love and drag him back into the darkness again. “George!” he calls, but it’s already too late, George is gone, condemned to a second death, all because of Dream’s failure.

Dream falls to his knees, reaches out, grasps at the empty, unforgiving air. Just air, where George had been just moments before. He’d been right there.

One glance back at the way forward confirms that the phantom of hope was indeed a ray of light, and Dream bows his head, throat thick with grief and regret.

They were so close.

**Author's Note:**

> ayo tysm for reading!!   
> check out my tumblr: https://aka-catnip.tumblr.com  
> kudos and comments appreciated <3


End file.
